


Entitled

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Shades of the Past [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Some things are privileges. Other things are what one is entitled to. It was always mixed up in Harry's case.





	Entitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal boundaries before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): Abuse never starts severe. It always builds over time. Children mimic the behavior they see around them. These two things are a potent combination.

-= LP =-  
Entitled  
-= LP =-

 

Harry loved the library at Brickman Primary. It was quiet, even when the other kids were visiting, because the librarian made sure that _everyone_ followed the rules, even Dudley. The books in the library were also more interesting than the books in the reading nook in the classroom. Harry loved reading more than anything else. Most of the time, the things he read helped him with his chores.

 

Sometimes, the things he read helped him in other ways.

 

It comforted him to read about Matilda learning control over her freakishness and finding someone to love her as she meant to be all along. Just reading about how Jane stayed strong throughout her relatives’ hatefulness and the horrible conditions of her schooling made Harry feel stronger. With the fictional books he sneaked between the nonfictional ones, Harry lived a thousand lives where people triumphed against their own Dursleys.

 

He wished he was as strong as them, but he wasn’t. Even with the similarities between him and Matilda, he couldn’t figure out how to harness his freakishness like she had. So he was completely powerless against the Dursleys. He already knew that trying to tell anyone about how things were at the Dursleys would result in punishment.

 

Everything did.

 

It was that thought that had Harry’s heart pounding as he stopped in the opening that led to the area for younger kids and saw Dudley scribbling in a picture book, several pages crumpled into balls at his feet and his fingers stained purple from the marker he was using. Harry hadn’t been in that section since the first month of school, because it had taken that long to read through all of the books. He had been steadily working his way further into the collection, and he was close to finishing the stuff for the Year 3 students despite it still being the first term of his first year. He would sneak into the library during recess to get away from Dudley and his new friends.

 

Just when Harry had decided to back out of sight and find another place to hide, Dudley looked up. Immediately, the other boy grinned. Harry shivered. That was the look on his face whenever he was going to get Harry in trouble with Aunt Petunia.

 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Dudley said. He shoved the book off his lap as he made to stand. Harry watched, frozen to his spot, as Dudley advanced on him. With instincts created by five years of living with the Dursleys, Harry ducked the first swing Dudley aimed at him, only to fold nearly in half as the next one went into his gut. “That should teach you not to spy!”

 

“I wasn’t spying,” Harry protested between wheezes. “I wasn’t!”

 

“Are you callin’ me a liar, freak?!”

 

Harry could see Dudley’s foot being drawn back. He braced himself to be kicked. Thankfully, the librarian called out from the front, demanding to know why people were shouting in her library. Harry could hear the click of her heels. He was saved!

 

Then Dudley grabbed one of Harry’s hands and forced the purple marker into it. Harry looked at the thing with a terrible understanding. There was no way that anyone would believe him that Dudley had been the one marking up the book and tearing out its pages. His eyes were already tearing up as the librarian came into view.

 

The rules of the library were clear: being caught marking in the books meant suspension of privileges.

 

Harry used to love the library at Brickman Primary. He still did. He just now did it from afar. It was better for everyone that way.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Houses Competition (Term 3); MC4A  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Year: 6th  
> Category: Drabble (200 – 750 words)  
> Prompt: “You weren’t supposed to see that,” (speech)  
> Representation: Brickman Primary; Harry Potter; the Dursleys   
> Bonus Challenge(s): Second Verse (Mouth of Babes); Second Verse (Nontraditional); Second Verse (Tomorrow’s Shade); Second Verse (Unwanted Advice); Sitting Hummingbird; Uncivil Obedience  
> Word Count: 612


End file.
